One-shot - Meu sexy amigo secreto
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Final de ano, e toda empresa adora fazer o bom e velho amigo secreto, infelizmente para Bella a sua empresa resolveu fazer um tal de "sexy amigo secreto", por que Bella acha que isso não vai acabar bem. Mal sabe ela que vai acabar melhor do que ela imagina.


**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

Hmmm, sr. Cullen fica tão gostoso nesse terno, preto é definitivamente sua cor, ah mas quando ele usou o terno cinza no outro dia... Jesus, Maria, Jose e toda a cambada que estava no presépio quando Jesus nasceu... espera o que eu estava falando mesmo?

Ah o Sr. Cullen fica bem de terno.

Mordisquei a ponta de borracha do meu lápis enquanto olhava ele fazendo seu discurso chato, ok para os acionistas não era chato, mas eu era a terceira secretaria, eu só tinha que tomar notas, tiras copias e levar café.

Não sei nem o por que de eu estar nessas reuniões, eram um tédio só.

A primeira secretaria, Tanya puta Denali, ou Putania como Rosie e eu a chamávamos pelas costas, digitava tudo que ele falava, a segunda secretaria Victoria piranha Hunter vulgo Vicranha, apelido carinhoso escolhido por Rosie também, tomava notas, agora eu, não fazia nada. Na verdade as duas vacas me disseram na cara, tipo nem pra me mandar um e-mail, foi na cara mesmo, que eu só estava ali para pegar o café, por que elas eram muito ocupadas.

Vacas.

Enfim, eu estava bem com isso. Quer dizer, eu não entendia nada de números, e o Sr. Cullen cuidava das finanças,eu era apenas uma jovem formada em literatura que não conseguia encontrar nada em sua área, e apenas consegui esse emprego na C&Cia Investimentos, graças a Emmett, um rolo de Rosie, ainda acho que ela ama ele, mas ela nega, por que é fresca.

Mas eu a amo, é uma boa amiga, mas é fresca.

O sr. Cullen havia deixado sua caneta cair no chão e se abaixou para pegá-la e eu fiquei ali, encarando sua bunda e mastigando furiosamente a borracha em meu lápis – eu achava que isso acontecia apenas com as mulheres, esse lance de alguém ficar encarando a sua bunda – mas o sr. Cullen tinha uma bela bunda. De tão distraída que estava encarando a bunda de meu chefe nem percebi quando a infeliz borracha soltou na minha boca.

Merda!

Olhei em volta em pânico com medo de alguém notar, minhas bochechas estavam estufadas para que eu não engolisse a borracha – nem percebi que fiz isso – me apressei a desinchá-las, a borracha ainda estava na minha boca, queria cuspi-la, mas e se alguém visse?

Olhei em volta discretamente, felizmente todos estavam focados no Sr. Cullen, estava pronta para cuspir a bendita borrachinha quando uma palmada nas costas me fez saltar e a borracha voou para fora da minha boca, foi com horror, que vi justamente nessa hora o Sr. Cullen se virar em minha direção e a borracha acertou bem na sua testa.

Eu estou tão demitida.

- Você está bem Swan? – me apressei a olhar para o infeliz que me fez cuspir a borracha no meu chefe gostoso, e claro, aproveitando para fugir do olhar de ódio que com certeza Sr. Cullen estava dirigindo a mim agora.

- Emmett. – ele sorriu.

- Eu achei que estava engasgada só quis ajudar. – queria esganá-lo, mas se o fizesse Rosie nunca me perdoaria, já que ela o amaaaa.

Ri sozinha, ela ficava tão puta quando eu dizia isso.

- Qual a graça?

- Lembrando da sua cruz. – ele suspirou.

- Minha Rosinha é um anjo Bella.

- Anjo das trevas né? – ele riu me ignorando, pode negar meu filho, mas nós dois sabemos que a mulher é fresca.

Olhei discretamente para o Sr. Cullen, fiquei surpresa ao ver que a reunião continuava normal, ao contrario meu estimado chefinho parecia mais ocupado com suas contas do que comigo.

Isso é bom.

Quem diria que um dia eu ficaria feliz com a existência da matemática. Ignorei Emmett pelo resto da reunião enquanto pensava se ainda teria um emprego quando a reunião acabasse.

Sr. Cullen parecia legal o suficiente para me demitir em particular.

Assim que a reunião acabou, Putania e Vicranha... er quer dizer, Tanya e Victoria ficaram de pé estalando os dedos como se eu fosse um cachorro. Vacas.

- Swan, vá pegar um café para nós.

- Sim senhorita. – me apresei em juntar minhas coisas, saindo o mais rápido da sala.

Talvez o Sr. Cullen tivesse esquecido sobre me demitir, eu espero. Quem sabe ele não podia encontrar em seu coração a bondade e esquecer meu pequeno deslize, afinal cuspir uma borracha no chefe é algo que sempre acontece.

[...]

Ao fim do dia eu estava aliviada, Sr. Cullen não mandou me chamar, e não fui mandada para uma visitinha ao RH, graças aos céus, eu ainda estava empregada.

Já estava perto da hora de sair quando Rosie parou na minha mesa com uma cestinha.

- Hey Bells.

- Oi Rosie, o que tem ai? – ela olhou para a cestinha e sorriu.

- Nomes.

- De quem?

- De todos.

- Por que?

- Amigo secreto.

- Rosalie para de dar informação pela metade. – ela riu sentando na beirada da minha mesa.

- Vamos fazer um Sexy amigo secreto.

- Um o que?

- Ideia minha e de Emmett. – ela riu bobamente.

- E o que consiste esse amigo secreto?

- Sexy amigo secreto.

- Que seja. Então?

- Bem, vai ser como um amigo secreto comum, mas os presentes tem que ser algo pervertido. – minha cara esquentou.

- Rosalie Hale.

- O que? Vai ser divo.

- Vai ser constrangedor.

- Que nada.

- Quantas pessoas estão participando dessa loucura?

- Praticamente todo o escritório, exceto os velhos e alguns casados. – balancei a cabeça, isso não ia prestar.

- Se tanta gente vai participar por que sua cesta está cheia?

- Ah eu ainda não passei os nomes, eu preciso pegar o seu, e ver se a dupla maligna vai querer participar e claro o Sr. Cullen, depois vou começar a distribuir.

- Certo, então não coloque meu nome ai. – ela bufou.

- Claro que eu vou, e não discuta comigo, quem sabe você não da sorte e pega o Sr. Cullen. – ela piscou e corei violentamente.

- Está louca? E o que eu darei a ele?

- Um anel peniano. – ela gargalhou do meu olhar de horror.

Antes que eu lhe desse uma resposta mal educada, Tanya e Victoria saíram da sala do Sr. Cullen, elas olharam entre nós.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Sr. Cullen está me esperando. – Rosie anunciou, e sem esperar por resposta entrou na sala, as duas grunhiram.

Rosalie é tão bonita e gostosa quanto elas, e Tanya e Victoria são gostosas, ruivas com peitos, cinturas finas e pernas longas, o sonho de qualquer homem, mas Rosalie era melhor, já que além de linda não era uma puta como aquelas duas.

As duas encararam as costas dela por um momento depois se voltaram para mim.

- O que ela quer com o Sr. Cullen?

- Hmmm, falar com ele sobre o amigo secreto.

- Ah.

- Vai ser aquele sexy amigo secreto que ouvi falar?

- Sim. – resmunguei.

As duas trocaram olhares alegres.

Putas.

Com certeza imaginando ser a amiga secreta do Sr. Cullen para conseguir seus intentos de finalmente agarrar o chefe, por que não era segredo pra ninguém, nem mesmo para o Sr. Cullen, que as suas secretarias queriam seu corpo nu. Na verdade toda mulher no escritório queria o corpo dele nu, exceto por Rosie, ela já tinha o de Emmett.

E era um bom corpo.

Sabia por que o peguei pelado no chuveiro certa vez. Estremeci, embora ele seja todo grandão, era como ver seu irmão pelado, eca.

Alguns minutos depois Rosalie saiu da sala com um sorriso satisfeito, estranhei, mas não disse nada, ela parou na mesa das piranhas perguntando se elas iriam participar, e é claro que sim.

Rosie prometeu repassar a cesta amanha de manhã com o nome de todos que iam participar. Nos despedimos combinando se encontrar para o nosso café habitual no Starbucks em frente ao escritório.

Já fazia quase seis meses que Rosie e eu não morávamos juntas, mesmo Emmett sendo só um rolo dela, como ela gostava de chamar, ainda a faria admitir que o ama, enfim ela finalmente havia ido morar com Emmett, depois de muita insistência, tanto minha quanto dele, então nós ainda dávamos um jeito de manter nosso ritual do café, já que não morávamos mais juntas, nos encontrávamos para o café.

- Bem nós já vamos. – Tanya falou logo que Rosie saiu e colocou algumas folhas na minha frente.

- Tire copias e coloque na minha mesa, depois pode ir Isabella.

- Hmmm ok. – murmurei, as vadias sempre esperavam perto da hora de eu ir para fazerem esse tipo de coisa.

As duas partiram e corri a sala de copias.

Ao acabar comecei a deixar as copias sobre a mesa de Tanya quando seu telefone tocou.

Mordi o lábio sem saber se atendia, seria o Sr. Cullen? Pela hora imaginei que ele já tinha ido, ele tinha um elevador privativo que dava em sua sala. O telefone ainda tocava, e hesitante o atendi.

- Sim?

- Srta. Denali, que bom ainda está ai, pode trazer as copias que pedi, eu preciso delas para agora.

Olhei para as copias na mesa, seriam essas?

- Hmmm, ok.

- Obrigada. – ele desligou antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, sem saber o que fazer, peguei as copias que havia tirado e fui para sua sala, bati levemente na porta, ele murmurou um "entre", ao entrar olhei em volta.

Eu nunca havia entrado na sala do Sr. Cullen, tipo nunca precisei, eu trazia os cafés, mas quem os entregava era Tanya ou Victoria, fazia copias, mas elas entregavam, enfim meu contato com o Sr. Cullen era mínimo, graças a Deus, se eu cuspia borracha nele sem vê-lo temia no que eu faria se o visse diariamente.

Sua sala ampla era muito bonita, decorada em tons escuros, ele estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, engoli em seco me aproximando dela.

- Hmmm, Sr. Cullen? – ele estava olhando fixamente para seu notebook, ao me ouvir se afastou me encarando, seu cenho franziu.

- Srta. Swan? – era agora, ele ia me despedir pela borracha que cuspi na sua cara. Não ele não disse nada, fique calma Bella e finja que nada aconteceu.

- Oi, er... Srta. Denali já tinha ido, então eu trouxe as copias. – estendi a ele que as pegou as verificando.

- E por que a senhorita tem minhas copias. – minha boca estava um pouco seca enquanto encarava o Sr. Cullen, ele estava sem o terno a gravata preta frouxa sobre a camisa branca e seu cabelo bagunçando, um tesão. Foco Bella, babe no chefe depois.

- Srta. Denali me pediu para tirar as copias pouco antes de sair.

- Ela entregou as copias agora?

- Sim, bem, ela disse que era só para colocar na mesa dela.

- Ela sempre faz isso?

- Isso o que? – gaguejei, quando ele estreitou os olhos.

- Lhe dar pequenas tarefas depois do expediente.

- Ah, hmmm bem às vezes... – seu rosto ficou uma carranca, merda Tanya ia me despedir. – Mas bem raramente, tipo quase nunca. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Entendo.

- Eu... hmmm já posso ir?

- Sim Srta. Swan, obrigada pelas copias.

- De nada Sr. Cullen. – um pouco, ou muito ansiosa comecei a ir para a porta quando ele me chamou.

- Sim? – ele sorria enquanto me olhava e tirou algo do bolso.

- A senhorita quer isso de volta? – estreitei os olhos reparando o que tinha em sua mão e corei.

O merda. Era a maldita borracha.

- Eu... hmmm, pode ficar. – resmunguei correndo para fora da sua sala.

Juntei minhas coisas e fugi o mais rápido que pude de lá.

Oh merda estou tão demitida.

[...]

- Eu não quero dar um presente para ela. – Rosie riu enquanto eu gemia deitada em seu sofá.

- Não será tão mal, eu vou com você a sexy shop e compramos algo divino. – gemi novamente.

- Eu não quero ir a uma sexy shop.

- Por quê? É um lugar incrível cheio de brinquedinhos. – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Credo Rosie.

- Você é muito puritana Bella.

- Eu não, eu só preferia não ter que dar um presente sexy para a minha chefe maligna. Eu te contei que ela está pegando no meu pé?

- O que? Por que?

- No dia que foi ver se o Sr. Cullen queria participar do amigo secreto, elas saíram como sempre, e como sempre me deixaram trabalho para fazer depois que foram.

- Vacas.

- Sim, ai o Sr. Cullen liga para a mesa da Tanya justamente quando eu estava deixando as copias e pede elas, como eu já estava lá eu levei né, mas ele não ficou nada feliz ao perceber que Tanya me dava tarefas depois do expediente e ia embora.

- É claro que ele não ficou, isso é errado Bella, a vaca se aproveita de você, as duas na verdade. – dei de ombros.

- Enfim, ele deve ter dado uma bronca nela, por que ela agora me pegou para cristo, adora me dar tarefas chatas que me fazem perder horas do dia.

- Eu sinto muito.

Eu também, mas pelo menos eu ainda tinha o emprego, jurava que quando chegasse ao trabalho no dia seguinte, eu seria escoltada para o RH, ou chamada a sala do Sr. Cullen, mas estava tudo como sempre, exceto que agora Tanya estava ligada no modo vadia o tempo todo.

- Você deve dar pra ela um vibrador, quem sabe ela não para de pegar no seu pé, o que Tanya precisa é um pau, nem que seja de borracha. – ri.

- O que você vai dar para seu amigo secreto?

- Hmmm, eu ainda estou pensando em uma calcinha comestível ou camisinhas que brilham no escuro. – ri alto.

- Vamos Rosie me diga, quem é seu amigo secreto.

- Nunca.

- Eu lhe contei a minha.

- Por que você é bocuda.

- Eu não.

- Sim é, agora pare de se lamuriar, amanhã iremos ao sexy shop. – gemi novamente.

[...]

A semana seguinte passou rapidamente, finalmente o dia do amigo secreto chegou, assim como o natal, o escritório estava todo decorado com guirlandas, viscos, anjos de natal, papais Noel. Tudo muito vermelho, verde e pisca-pisca. Eu amei.

Natal era minha época favorita do ano.

Ao chegar a minha mesa notei uma pequena caixinha vermelha sobre a beirada. Nem Tanya, nem Victoria estavam presentes.

Estranho.

Peguei a caixinha com cautela, caindo em minha cadeira a abri suspirando ao ver uma calcinha vermelha minúscula, um lenço vermelho e uma notinha.

Peguei a notinha.

_**Usaria para mim essa noite?**_

_**Do seu sexy amigo secreto**_

Minha boca se abriu e fechou.

Por favor, que meu amigo secreto seja homem.

Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém, corri para a sala de Rosie, ela era secretaria de Emmett, e estava o provocando como sempre.

- Rosie. – ela parou de se inclinar sobre a mesa para dar uma visão da bunda dela para Emmett que a encarava da sua porta aberta, ao me ver ele se ajeitou e ela riu.

- Bella, o que foi... – agarrei seu braço a puxando para longe da vista e ouvidos de Emmett.

- Quem é meu amigo secreto.

- Eu não sei... – começou, mas neguei.

- Rosie, por favor, me diga que é homem.

- Eu... hmmm... – grunhindo mostrei a notinha e a caixinha, ela leu e em seguida olhou a caixinha e riu.

- Oh Meu Deus.

- Rosalie.

- Desculpe, bem, ele é homem.

- Graças a Deus. – ela riu.

- Quem é?

- Na ni na não Srta. Swan, sem mais detalhes.

- Você é cruel.

- Que seja, mas sabe o que devia fazer.

- O que?

- Vestir a calcinha agora e amarrar o lenço no pescoço.

- O que?

- Sim é uma ótima ideia. – antes que eu pudesse protestar fui arrastada para o banheiro.

Com muita insistência de Rosie coloquei a calcinha minúscula que mal cobria a minha bunda, eu usava uma saia lápis e camisa social branca então o lenço não ia ficar tão mal, Rosie amarrou o lenço no meu pescoço.

- Para que será que serve o lenço? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Para te amarrar.

Oh merda.

Que meu amigo secreto seja bonito.

[...]

Ao chegar a minha mesa a pobrezinha estava abarrotada de trabalho, gemi internamente, mas me sentei e comecei a trabalhar. Tirando copias, pegando café, pegando almoço, revisando textos, enfim, quando chegou a hora do amigo secreto eu ainda estava na sala de copias.

As vadias fizeram de propósito.

Quando terminei e cheguei a sala de reunião onde seria o amigo secreto, já estava um clima de animação e já tinha começado. Pela festinha os donos encerraram o expediente as quatro, e quem não quis participar do sexy amigo secreto pode sair mais cedo, o resto de nós estávamos na sala, foi servido petiscos e bebidas enquanto as pessoas faziam brincadeiras e trocavam presentes.

Eu alcancei Rosie que estava no colo de Emmett.

- Bella, até que enfim.

- Putania e Vicranha me deram trabalhos demais. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Devia reclamar delas Bella.

- Não, eu só quero trabalhar em paz. – ela bufou, Emmett foi esperto para se manter calado, embora ele concordasse com Rosie, ele sabia que se eu falasse algo, elas seriam demitidas, e vacas ou não eu não ia ser responsável pela demissão que ninguém.

Mesmo elas merecendo.

Olhei em volta e vi o Sr. Cullen falando com alguns dos chefes, ele estava lindo com seu terno negro e gravata vermelha, ele riu e suspirei, como se me ouvisse ele se virou na minha direção, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, mas em seguida ele sorriu abertamente, corei com força, e abaixei a cabeça.

Estranho.

- Minha sexy amiga secreta é Rosalie. – gritou animadamente uma das recepcionistas, Ângela.

Ela era ótima, já havia saído algumas vezes comigo e Rosie. Rosie sorriu saindo do colo de Emmett com o seu presente na mão e foi abraçar Ângela, ela riu quando abriu seu presente.

- Hoje vai ter mozão. – piscou para Emmett que riu.

Quero nem saber o que tem lá dentro.

- Bem meu sexy amigo secreto é um dos chefes mais gostosos desse escritório, e não é o meu ursão. – todas as mulheres gritaram Edward, o próprio riu, quando Rosie assentiu entusiasmada.

Eles se abraçaram – que inveja- e ela entregou seu presente, ele abriu a caixa e riu, e eu claro corei, pois vi quando Rosie comprou as calcinhas comestíveis e as camisinhas que brilham no escuro.

- Obrigada Rosalie. – ela piscou para ele e voltou para o colo de Emmett.

- Hmmm, minha vez, minha sexy amiga secreta é uma das mais bonitas secretarias que eu já vi, e a mais atrapalhada também.

Ouve um coro de Isabella Swan.

Porra eu tenho fama de atrapalhada?

Olhei meio boquiaberta para Edward, ele sorriu acenando e me chamou com um dedo, eu até queria ir, mas estava meio congelada no lugar, Edward era meu sexy amigo secreto... ele é... espera... antes que eu formasse o pensamento Rosie me empurrou para frente e tropecei até o sr. Cullen.

- Olá Isabella.

- Hmmm, oi, senhor. – ele sorriu mais e me entregou meu presente, abri enquanto mastigava meu lábio, suspirei ao ver um espartilho vermelho com detalhes preto que pareciam combinar com a calcinha.

Puta merda!

Edward me abraçou e meu corpo pareceu entrar em combustão ao senti-lo tão perto, ele encostou a boca em meu ouvido.

- Vejo que já está usando parte do meu presente, vai usar o resto para mim está noite Srta. Swan? – quando ele se afastou me olhou com expectativa, eu só consegui acenar bobamente.

- Bom, quero a senhorita na minha sala logo que acabar aqui. – ele se afastou de mim, engoli em seco olhando sua bunda.

O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Tentei me concentrar no que estava acontecendo a minha volta, antes que meu cérebro entrasse em choque, ainda havia varias pessoas para brincar, inclusive minha amiga secreta.

Olhei para Tanya e Victoria e as duas pareciam querer me matar.

-Bella. – ouvi a voz de Rosie me chamando de volta, afinal eu ainda estava em outro universo, ainda meio congelada e vibrante por descobrir quem era meu sexy amigo secreto.

-Hmm. – disse meio desnorteada e ouvi alguns risinhos.

-Você não vai revelar quem é seu sexy amigo secreto? -Rosie disse com um risinho.

-Ah é, okay. – pigarreei e peguei a caixinha com meu 'presente'. -Bom meu sexy amigo secreto é uma pessoa que vive de mau humor, então eu comprei uma coisinha que possa melhorar seus dias. -nessa parte eu corei forte, mas me senti vingada pela repressão que eu vivia diariamente. -É você Tânia.

Quando Tânia abriu a caixa com o meu presente seu olhar era capaz de matar um exercito e pelo som de risos a minha volta aposto como todos sabiam o que tinha dentro daquela caixa. Eu nem precisava dizer o que é.

E o melhor de tudo até Edward ria o que deixou Tânia mais furiosa ainda.

Oh ou.

O resto da noite eu passei meio em transe, já passava das sete quando Rosie me arrastou para o banheiro e me fez colocar o espartilho.

- Rosie eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – sai do Box usando o espartilho e minha saia, ela me encarou e sorriu.

- Ow, Sr. Cullen vai ter um ataque do coração quando te ver.

- Credo Rosie vira essa boca pra lá. – bati na porta três vezes, ela bufou.

- Estou falando Bella, ele vai surtar quando ver como você está gostosa.

- Ele é meu chefe.

- Emmett é meu chefe também.

- Mas é só um rolo. Não posso ter só um rolo com o Sr. Cullen. – ela bufou.

- Bella, nós duas sabemos que não é só um rolo, eu... bem... eu meio que o amo ta. – sorri abertamente.

- Rosalie Hale você o ama?

- Eu vou te dar um tapa.

- Ok, me calei.

- Enfim, vá lá e agarre aquele homem. – ela me deu um tapa na bunda para efeito e a olhei feio, ela só riu.

Depois de deixar Rosie, fui para a minha mesa, olhei para a sala do Sr. Cullen com um aperto no estomago.

Se eu fosse estava claro que o Sr. Cullen tinha planos de me pegar de jeito, esse espartilho e a calcinha era uma prova clara que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção pura para comigo.

E eu estava bem com isso, mas eu não queria um caso de uma noite. Eu morreria se ele me fodesse e depois eu visse com outras mulheres. Então se eu entrasse por aquela porta seria com as ideias claras.

Se o Sr. Cullen me quisesse, iria me ter inteira. E era bom eu o ter também.

Com as pernas bambas segui para sua sala, bati a porta e ele murmurou um"entre", ao entrar a fechei me encostando nela, Sr. Cullen estava sentado sobre a beirada na mesa de frente para a porta, sua gravata vermelha frouxa no pescoço e sem o terno, engoli em seco.

Que se foda, só me curve sobre a mesa e me faça uma mulher feliz.

- Srta. Swan. – ele me cumprimentou educadamente.

- Oi Sr. Cullen, queria me ver? – ele sorriu.

- Tranque a porta. – a tranquei apressadamente, me voltando para ele.

- Eu... hmmm...

- Venha aqui. – um pouco hesitante fui até ele, ao me aproximar ele tirou o lenço do meu pescoço. – Você gostou dos seus presentes?

- São bonitos.

- Está usando eles?

- Sim.

- Bom. Mostre pra mim. – minha cara ficou em chamas.

Hesitei por um momento e o vi arquear uma sobrancelha, mas rapidamente comecei a abrir a camisa, a tirei jogando no chão e fiz o mesmo com a saia, quando me vi somente de espartilho e calcinha prendi a respiração, Sr. Cullen me olhava como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, minha calcinha era uma causa perdida, estava ensopada.

- Tão bonita. – sussurrou, ele esticou uma das mãos agarrando minha cintura me puxando para perto dele, ofeguei agarrando seus ombros.

- Vai me deixar brincar com você Srta. Swan? – assenti apressadamente, ele sorriu.

- Bom, pois quero muito brincar com você. – piscou e me virou de costas acariciando meu corpo.

Ele se levantou pressionando seu corpo no meu, pude sentir sua ereção cutucando minha bunda e gemi me inclinando, gemendo Sr. Cullen agarrou meus pulsos os amarrou com o lenço me empurrando contra a mesa me curvando, ofeguei quando ele acariciou minha bunda.

- Ah Srta. Swan, que tentação você fica de vermelho. – engoli com força, sem saber o que dizer, mas antes que eu pensasse em algo ele havia agarrado a calcinha e a puxado com força a rasgando.

Minha boceta era um rio agora.

E ficou pior quando ele afastou minhas pernas empurrando seus dedos dentro de mim.

- Ahh.

- Você está tão molhada sua menina suja.

- Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou.

- Se soubesse Isabella, como meu pau se contrai a cada vez que me chama de Sr. Cullen.

- Sim? – ele curvou seus dedos dentro de mim me fazendo ver estrelas.

- Porra sim, fico imaginando meu pau em sua boceta enquanto você geme meu nome.

- Sr. Cullen. – ele girou os dedos dentro de mim.

- Você imagina isso também Srta. Swan?

- Sim. – engasguei.

- Hmmm, me diga Isabella, o que imagina.

- Seu pau. – ofeguei.

- Aé? Aonde?

- Minha boca.

- Porra, eu imagino também. – ele retirou seus dedos me virando para ele, gemi ao ver ele lamber os dedos. – Gosto bom, de joelhos Srta. Swan.

Me ajoelhei e vi ele abrir suas calças e tirar um pau duro para fora, engoli em seco vendo o tamanho, ia ser tenso para entrar, mas mal podia esperar.

- Me mostre como você imagina Isabella. – assentiu freneticamente, fechei meus lábios na ponta dando uma chupadinha, ele gemeu.

Sorrindo passei a língua, lambendo a gota de pré-gozo que vazava da ponta, ainda lambendo seu pau, passei a língua por todos seu cumprimento, de cima a baixo, ele rosnou quando suguei suas bolas para voltar para seu pau o levando o máximo que podia.

Já podia sentir ele crescendo em minha boca, mas antes que ele viesse ele agarrou meu rosto negando.

- Ainda não. – ele me ajudou a me levantar, me empurrando em sua mesa e me curvando de novo, senti suas mãos em minhas pernas a afastando, ouvi barulho atrás de mim, mas antes que olhasse sua língua estava em mim.

Eu gritei quando vim em sua boca, Sr. Cullen me bebeu, lambendo meu gozo, sua língua roçando em meu clitóris, me deixando pronta para outra, ele continuou me provocando implacavelmente, me fazendo ter outro orgasmo em segundos.

Sr. Cullen se levantou e ouvi mais barulho, mas estava muito mole para olhar para ele. Senti suas mãos agarrando meus quadris e seu corpo colou ao meu. Ofeguei quando seu pau fez contato com minha boceta sensível.

- Hmmm, Srta. Swan, sua boceta quer meu pau, devo dar ele a ela? – sorrindo empinei a bunda.

- Por favor, Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou erguendo meus quadris e empurrando seu pau com força em mim.

O ar saiu dos meus pulmões com a sua investida, minha boceta se contraiu em volta do seu pau quando vim com força. Ele gemeu.

- Porra Isabella.

- Sr. Cullen... – sussurrei aproveitando o prazer, mas ele não havia acabado ainda.

Ele começou a mover seu pau em mim. Dentro e fora, lento primeiro, me alargando, acordando cada terminação nervosa em mim, mas logo estava forte e rápido, empurrando seu pau com vigor em mim.

Eu já havia gozado novamente, mas Sr. Cullen parecia que nunca pararia de me foder.

De repente ele saiu de mim me virando e me sentando sobre a mesa, arfei quando ele agarrou minhas pernas e empurrou de volta em mim. Gritei seu nome conforme ele empurrava.

- Mostre esses peitos bonitos para mim. – ele gemeu desatando o nó do lenço.

Assim que estava com as mãos livres abaixei o espartilho mostrando os seios, ele grunhiu empurrando com mais força.

- Belisque seus mamilos amor. – suspirei o obedecendo, minha boceta se contraiu no prazer, e seu olhar desejoso me fez vir de novo, mas quando ele encostou a boca no meu seio chupando o mamilo com força eu vim novamente.

Porra eu acho que estava tendo orgasmos múltiplos.

Quando minha boceta se contraiu pela terceira vez, Sr. Cullen gritou vindo com força, seu corpo caiu sobre o meu molemente, ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço dando beijos em minha garganta.

Abracei seus ombros, assim como minhas pernas agarrava, seus quadris. Queria ficar assim para sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar, o olhei de volta com um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim Sr. Cullen? – antes que ele falasse seu telefone tocou, Sr. Cullen praguejou, nos afastamos antes que continuássemos a falar, ele foi atender o telefone.

Constrangida me apressei em me vestir, o Sr. Cullen arrumava as roupas enquanto falava no telefone, parecendo que a ligação não ia acabar e não sabendo o que fazer me levantei saindo da sala o mais rápido possível.

Pensei ter ouvido ele me chamar, mas com certeza era imaginação, corri o mais rápido que pude para longe dali. Oh Deus eu transei com o Sr. Cullen, agora sim eu estava tão demitida.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte estava um pouco ansiosa ao chegar ao andar do Sr. Cullen, já esperava ser chamada pelo RH, duvidava que o Sr. Cullen ia querer falar comigo pessoalmente. Com certeza ele estava bêbado.

Sim isso, o Sr. Cullen estava bêbado, e com certeza nem se lembraria do que aconteceu, quem sabe ainda teria o meu emprego...

- Até que enfim Isabella. – grunhiu Tanya quando me viu, esqueci tudo quando vi as caras de irritadas das duas. Pelo visto Tanya não havia usado o seu presente, infelizmente para mim, já que teria que aguentar seu mal humor.

- Desculpe eu... – parei de falar quando o Sr. Cullen apareceu olhando entre nós três.

- Sr. Cullen?

- O que o senhor precisa? – as duas se apressaram em ir até ele, mas ele olhava para mim.

- Srta. Swan. – ambas olharam pra mim.

- Ela chegou atrasada Sr. Cullen, sentimos muito já traremos seu café...

- Já vai comprar...

- Shiii as duas. – ele se aproximou de mim sério.

- Por que foi embora ontem?

- Estava ocupado. – murmurei bobamente, ele grunhiu.

- Eu sinto muito Srta. Swan. Mas precisamos conversar.

- Hmmm, ok?

- Mas Sr. Cullen?

- O que quer com ela?

- É só a ajudante. – ele as olhou com uma carranca.

- Srta. Swan está sendo recolocada.

- Hein? – ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso.

- Vamos Srta. Swan, precisamos falar em particular.

Sem esperar resposta, e deixando as secretarias malignas com a boca aberta ele me levou para sua sala. Assim que estávamos dentro da sala com as portas fechadas ele me encarou.

- Sr. Cullen... – comecei, mas ele negou.

- Devido as circunstâncias, estaria tudo bem se eu a chamasse de Bella? – sorri bobamente.

- Tudo bem Sr. Cullen.

- Bella. – ele sussurrou e meu corpo todo se arrepiou, sorrindo ele se aproximou, me prendendo entre ele a porta, se inclinando para mim seus lábios quase tocando os meus.

- Então Bella, você poderia me chamar de Edward, já que estamos deixando de lado as formalidades. – ri baixinho corando um pouco.

- Ok Edward. – ele sorriu antes de se aproximar esmagando seus lábios nos meus, gemi quando sua língua invadiu minha boca.

Podia sentir seu gosto, que parecia estar em toda parte, eu estava ficando excitada com seu beijo, quando ele se afastou tinha um grande sorriso bobo.

- O que? – ele riu esfregando o nariz no meu.

- Bem, agora que já estamos mais íntimos, eu preciso perguntar. – prendi a respiração. – Por que cuspiu uma borracha em mim?

- Merda! Eu estou tão demitida.

- Não Isabella, você não está demitida, mas vamos ter que fazer certos arranjos no seu local de trabalho.

- O meu local?

- Sim, eu acredito que você deve trabalhar ao meu lado, coladinha em mim.

- Oh, ok eu posso fazer isso.

- Bom, e se for usando só aquele espartilho melhor ainda. – eu ri.

- Não vai acontecer.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou ter que te levar pra casa depois do expediente para que eu possa vê-la em seus espartilhos e calcinhas sexys.

- Hmmm, Edward eu não tenho espartilhos, aquele é o único. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Na verdade Srta. Swan, o seu presente de sexy amigo secreto tem parte dois.

- Oh, e onde está a parte dois?

- Em minha casa, mais precisamente no meu closet, onde tem um bom pedaço repleto de espartilhos de todas as cores. – ele piscou e ri.

- Hmmm, bem já que é um presente eu não posso recusar.

- Não, não pode Bella. – ele me beijou novamente e derreti em seus braços, mas o afastei de repente.

- Como pode ter já me comprado espartilhos, e se eu não fosse sua amiga secreta? – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Minha linda Bella, eu sabia que você seria minha sexy amiga secreta.

- Sabia?

- Bem, na verdade eu armei para que você fosse a minha. – minha boca caiu aberta e ele sorriu.

- Mas... mas... por que? – ele esfregou seu nariz no meu.

- Por que eu te quero Isabella Swan, e depois de ser atacado por sua borracha, eu percebi que você me quer também.

- Hmmm, percebeu isso só por que eu cuspi a borracha em você?

- Também, mas por que eu vi quando você babava em minha bunda.

- Ai meu Deus. – tampei o rosto com as mãos e ele riu.

- Está tudo bem Bella, eu também olho para sua bunda e muito.

Ambos acabamos rindo como bobos.

Quem diria que meu sexy chefe tinha uma queda por mim. Bem eu não, mas em cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, e graças ao sexy amigo secreto de Rosie eu tinha meu chefe Sr. Cullen... er Edward só para mim.

E agora que ele é meu, não largo de jeito nenhum.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: É natal, é natal, lalalalaa**

**lalalala lalalala **

**lala**

**Ok só sei essa parte da musica u.u**

**Enfim, é natal e de presente para as minhas pervas uma one, ja que sou pobre e não tenho grana pra presentear todas vocês vai uma one :)**

**Então essa Bella em kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu adorooo a cena da borracha, escrevi essa fic só pra colocar essa cena u.u kkkkkkkkkkk**

**E vcs?**

**Entãooooooo alguém ja fez um sexy amigo secreto Oo**

**Meio constrangedor neee, mas divertido**

**Ainda mais se de quebra ainda ganha o chefe gostosão kkkkkkk**

**Espero que tenham amado a one, eu amei escrevê-la**

**Que todas tenham um lindo natal, amo vocês e que ganhem muitooooooooos presentes, que possam estar com a familia *.***

**Natal é minha época favorita do ano e desejo que todos tenham um Feliz natal e um divo Ano Novo \o/**

**.**

**N/B: Bom eu tbm não largaria de jeito nenhum esse chefe gostoso. Acho que a Bella demorou foi e muito para atacar esse homem.**

**Quero um sexy amigo secreto para ontem... Não pera, quero não meu chefe não é gato, ele parece mais é um babuino kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Não tenho a sorte que as Bellas das fics tem #infelizmente!**

**Quem gostou vai comentar muito, pq esse presente de Natal foi mara!**

**Besus Leh ;D**


End file.
